


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Portraits, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Snape had seen a lot of things during his years at Hogwarts, but this had to be themostsurprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Take My Eyes Off of You  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Prompt Number:** #MG47 submitted by  
>  **Kink Showcased:** Voyeurism  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange  
>  **Summary:** Snape had seen a lot of things during his years at Hogwarts, but this had to be the _most_ surprising.  
>  **Warnings:** Post-War, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Oral Sex.  
>  **Word Count:** 810 words  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her help!

"Severus, care to join us for a game of poker?" Albus Dumbledore asked, peering at Severus's portrait across the Headmaster's office.

"No, thank you," Severus replied stiffly. Even in death, Albus annoyed him to no end. 

"Come now, Snape, the Fat Lady will be joining us," Phineas Nigellus Black said, wiggling his painted eyebrows suggestively. 

"No," Severus replied once more, he turned, disappearing from his portrait.

The current Headmistress looked upwards towards the paintings. "You know that Severus does his rounds each and every evening," Minerva said in a clipped tone. "He has no interest in poker games."

"It would do Severus good," Phineas countered. "He isn't sociable. Barely any of the portraits like him."

Minerva arched a brow at Phineas. "He wasn't sociable when he was alive either, Phineas. Why would you expect that to change?"

"It is admirable that he cares to protect the students of this school still, even in death," Albus said. "Come now, Phineas, Armando, let's meet the others."

The three of them left as well, allowing Minerva a moment to breathe. Between Albus, Phineas, and Severus, there was never a moment's peace in her office.

* * *

Severus drifted from portrait to portrait, wandering the walls of Hogwarts as he went about completing his rounds. As he moved through the dungeon hallway, he froze, noticing two figures in the alcove across the hall.

"Professor Lestrange, just what do you think you're doing?" the familiar voice of Hermione Granger asked. 

His painted eyes widened in shock. Rabastan Lestrange and Hermione Granger? The two of them were professors, he saw them often in Minerva's office. Together, though? Completely unexpected. 

"Why, Professor Granger, do object to my hand being under your skirt?" Rabastan chuckled.

"I object to you stopping," Granger countered. 

Severus knew that Rabastan was completely innocent in regards to crimes committed during both wizarding wars as Rodolphus had him under the Imperius curse. He had begun teaching Potion's three years after the battle of Hogwarts, taking over when Horace retired. 

"Yes, right there," Granger hissed. 

Severus was about to move on to the next portrait when Hermione let out a guttural moan. He froze, his gaze darting to the alcove once more. He saw that Rabastan had dropped to his knees and pushed Granger's skirt up. Rabastan's face was buried between Granger's legs.

He felt strange. He knew he shouldn’t watch, but something about the sight and sounds of what was happening before him was strangely arousing. He felt something stir within him that he hadn’t felt for quite some time.

"Rab, please," Granger groaned, her fingers tangled in Rabastan's long, red hair. "I need you."

"Right here in the hall?" Rabastan asked, pulling away. Something in the tone of his voice had Severus thinking Rabastan had a dirty smirk on his face at the moment.

"Yes," Granger groaned. "Fuck me, right now."

Severus was shocked. He would never have imagined that Granger was such a dirty thing. When Rabastan stood and freed his cock from his trousers before pinning Granger up against the stone wall, Severus desperately wished that he was able to relieve the building tension he felt.

"Oh, yes," Granger moaned. "Rab, yes." She gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust into her. 

Severus watched, completely entranced by their hurried movements and the sounds coming from the pair. They were quiet, but also entirely too loud in his opinion. When Rabastan sucked at Granger's throat, she elicited an exotic groan. "Yes!" she cried out, Severus unable to look away as her orgasm washed over her.

"I'm going to come," Rabastan breathed heavily, thrusting up into her. He quickened his movements before stilling, coming into her with a grunt. 

Once they both finished, Severus was even more surprised to hear them exchange a tender kiss and whispered to each other, "I love you." 

The whole ordeal left him confused and slightly disturbed that he had watched their hurried coupling with such interest. A part of Severus was also frustrated as well, wishing he could have engaged in such passion himself. That was one part of being alive that he missed.

* * *

When Severus arrived in the Headmistress' office, he was pleased to see Dumbledore and the others had not yet returned.

"How were your rounds this evening, Severus?" Minerva asked, peering up at him.

"More… rousing than usual," Severus replied, a slight smirk on his face.

Minerva sighed, knowing that the smirk didn’t mean well for her students. "What students, then?"

Severus took great pleasure in informing Minerva that it was two of her staff… a certain Head of Slytherin and Head of Gryffindor. The startled look on her face was priceless. He would also be sure to pay a visit to Rabastan's office, as there apparently was much catching up for the two of them to do. And who knew, maybe Severus would catch a repeat performance.


End file.
